


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by p1n34ppl3



Category: Mabinogi, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bilbo, Don't know, M/M, Meddlesome!Gandalf, Multi, Oblivious!Dwarves, Or is it Alternate Reality?, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1n34ppl3/pseuds/p1n34ppl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which case, Bilbo Baggins is a wolf in sheep's clothing, Gandalf is a meddlesome no-good pointy-hatted busybody who should mind his own business, Trolls are terrified, elves are suspicious, and the dwarves are none the wiser.</p><p>(Or how I thought things should have gone down in the Hobbit, with BAMF!Bilbo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Long ago, before Middle Earth was filled with elves, dwarves, and man, it was empty. There were no trees, there were no animals; there was only the empty land. Another world, much like what Middle Earth would become later on in years, laid in glory to the species on it. One species, the Ancient Race, saw that the world was filling, and wished to see a new world, a world where they could live out the rest of their immortal lives in peace without war. The king of the Ancient Race asked Naudha, king of the gods, if they could travel to other lands. With his permission, the king took his people through a portal, created by the Ancient Race’s Mage, and found Middle Earth, empty and unfilled. His people found happiness in the times they spent there, creating a kingdom in the sky, much like they had before, in Eerin, the world they were created in. The kingdom was high above the clouds, unseen to the lands below. 

Soon, the presence of the Ancient Race brought about trees to grow, animals to live, and others to be. The Ancient Race never went to the land, never stepping foot on it for they were creatures of the sky. For 1,000 years they stayed like that, ignorant of what happened below. 

In the time they spent in their kingdom, the Gods Neamhain, Morrighan, Daila and Luda found Middle Earth and wished to see it filled with more races. Morrighan, goddess of life and death, filled the land with elves, immortal and beautiful, like herself. Daila, goddess of fertility and Earth, created the dwarves, structures like rock and filled with the need to mine since they were created. Luda, god of war and fire, created man, willful beings that could change a tide unlike any other. Neamhain, goddess of Chaos and destruction, created the Dark Ones, evil to the core and only wanting what they saw, for greed laid waste on their souls. For 1,000 years, these beings lived on Middle Earth, both of sky and land not knowing of the other.

One day, a general of the Ancient Race wanted to explore the world below them. He asked he king and the king allowed for him to go on his expedition. He allowed him to travel to the world below with 500 of the Ancient Race, not knowing that the world was already inhabited. And so the general traveled, down the high mountain top that they settled their kingdom on and down to the lands below.

The day they made it down was a sad one. The men that had settled at the base of the mountain were taken with fright as the imposing figures of the Ancient Race stood before them. The general, disgusted by the beings before him, sought to purify the land. And so, he ordered the people in his group to kill them all. Many who thought like him did slaughter every man they encountered, however there were few that did not listen. They saw the bloodshed being spilled and knew they needed to inform their king. And so the brave few of only 9 traveled back up to the mountain top, seeking the council of their king. The king heard their tale. He was enraged that his people would do something so heinous. He set out with his 2 brothers, to the lands below.

Meanwhile, the general had made quite the war. He had managed to kill thousands of man, elf, and dwarf before his king confronted him. When the king ordered him to stop, the general argued, saying that the lands needed to be cleansed. He disobeyed, and continued to kill the other races. The king grew furious and set about the first war amongst the Ancient Race in ages. The battle lasted 15 days, ending with the general and the people that followed him being exiled to the Wastelands, a dark and dreadful place that only brought despair and depression. The exiled ones were held there with a strong magic, created by the king’s Mage, his younger brother. 

After the War of the Ancients, as it is called now, the king sent his people back to the sky, vowing that they would never spill blood on Middle Earth again. He stepped down from his position as king after that, taking refuge n the more peaceful parts of Middle Earth. He left his older brother as king, disappearing from his people’s view. Never again was he heard from, not for 10,000 years. Known by his people as not dead, for the Ancient Race was immortal, like the elves, and could never die; he settled with life on the farmlands of western Middle Earth, living out his life as a gentle being. His life peaceful, until one day, a pointy-hatted meddlesome wizard decided to stick his nose where it didn’t belong.


	2. A Wizard Comes a Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gandalf shows up, an Bilbo is not amused.

Bilbo Baggins sat on his bench, smoking his pipe weed with a mysterious air about him. He took in a deep breath before letting it out, letting his thoughts run rampant. He wondered about things, like how his brothers were doing and what events were taking place at this moment. Being in the Shire meant that one such as himself weren’t privy to the news of others. 

However, no matter how isolated the Shire was, Bilbo found himself liking the quiet lifestyle. He liked farming and relaxing everyday without a care in the world. There were hardly any trials or wars to be thought about here. The only despair that the hobbit held here, were those of when a loved one passed on. 

A cough pushed Bilbo out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to view the graying old man in front of him, a staff in hand and a smile playing at his lips. Bilbo cleared his throat, “Good Morning!”

“Good Morning?” the old man looked confused, “What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps, you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”

Bilbo gave him a dry look, “What are you on about, you daft old fool?”

The man just chuckled, his eyes twinkling, “Nothing dear Bilbo. How are you?”

“I’m quite well, Gandalf,” Bilbo replied, “What do you want?”

“Now, dear friend!” Gandalf gave him a surprised hurt look, “Why would you assume I want something? Just because I’m here, doesn’t mean I want something. I could very well be here to visit-“

“The last time you visited,” Bilbo interrupted, “You sent a message ahead so Belladonna and Bungo wouldn’t get it in their heads that you weren’t a nuisance, like those Sacksville-Baggins. You show up here, unannounced. Means you want something.”

Gandalf coughed a little, to show how awkward the situation was now that he was caught. He gave a smile, “Well, alright then. You’ve caught me. I was wondering if I might find someone here, in this house, to share an adventure with.” 

“Ha!” Bilbo sat up and pointed accusingly at the old wizard, “If you think for one second that I’m going to agree to an adventure with you, you’ve got another thing coming!” He walked over to his mailbox and took out the contents, looking over them for a moment. He then spared Gandalf a glance, “There will be no adventures for anyone in this house. Come again for dinner, why don’t you? But not for an adventure! Good Morning!”

With that Bilbo turned on his heels and stalked into his house, slamming the door behind him. Gandalf scowled a bit, “Well then, Master Bilbo. I don’t approve of that. I think this adventure is just what you need.” He walked up to the door and carved a rune into it before walking away.

Bilbo huffed inside his house, muttering about wizards and their roaming ways. He looked through his mail before giving a start, “Oh dear, I invited him to dinner. What have I done!?”

Bilbo thought about how Gandalf was going to convince him to go on this quest. He expected some long drawn out conversation or speech that he would have to endure. Oh blast it all! Bilbo thought. The last time I went on an adventure with that fool, I ended up inside a troll for 2 days. That was something that Bilbo never wanted to go through again. He gave up the traveling lifestyle with the wizard long ago, long before he came to the Shire. Never again.

“Well,” Bilbo looked about the room, “Might as well get this place ready for that dinner. Never can tell when he’ll show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be following the movie a lot, because yolo. I would also like to thank the people who took the time to review. I do appreciate reviews, so the more the merrier. This will be a complete divergence to the Hobbit and The Lord Of the Rings. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna do that. So remei and WrongButton, I thank you for commenting on this. It helps to know its appreciated.


	3. The Dwarves Took a Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarves come to eat, Bilbo makes a friend, and Gandalf gets his ear bitten off

Bilbo sighed as he glanced at the empty seat across from him. It was 2 days after he had seen his old wizard friend, Gandalf the Grey. Since then, he had put out an extra sitting of food for the wandering wizard. He had anticipated Gandalf coming sometime this week, he just didn’t know when. Bilbo muttered about wizards and their habits before he decided to dig into his own meal, deciding not to wait any longer for Gandalf. He finished his food and got up to put it in his sink. Just as he was about to pick up Gandalf’s cold food, his door knocked.  
“Well, maybe he is coming tonight,” Bilbo mused to himself as he went out to the door. He opened it and came to face a big bald dwarf. ‘Uh, what?’ Bilbo thought.  
“Dwalin,” the dwarf grunted, “at your service.” He bowed and waited.  
“Bilbo Baggins, at yours,” Bilbo was confused. Why was there a Dwarf at his doorstep, and why was he coming in!?  
“I’m sorry, do we know each other!?” Bilbo asked as Dwalin barged into his home.  
Dwalin gave him an incredulous look, “No.”  
“Then what the bloody hell are you doing in my house!?” Bilbo asked.   
“Come now, laddie,” Dwalin looked in a room and sniffed, “Surely Gandalf told ye-“  
“This is about Gandalf!?” Bilbo scowled, “When I get my hands on that daft boy I’ll…”  
Dwalin gave a grunt of surprise, “So ye didn’t know we were comin. Mighty rude of him.”  
“We,” Bilbo sighed, “How many is we?”  
Ten minutes later had Dwalin eating Gandalf’s cold food and Bilbo sitting next to him with his head in his hands.  
“Thirteen dwarves will be in my home by the end of the night. Fantastic.”  
Dwalin stared at him, “Ye know, it’s quite rude for people to arrive to a home unannounced. If ye want, I can tell the others-“  
“No!” Bilbo sighed, “It’s not all your or their faults that Gandalf is a manipulative old fool. I would be glad to have you dwarves over for dinner. It’s Gandalf I’m less likely to welcome.”  
Dwalin gave him an appreciative look, “Yer not like the other Hobbits I passed when comin here. Yer a lot nicer.”  
Bilbo blushed under the compliment, “Thank you.” ‘If only I was an actual hobbit.’  
Bilbo stood and led the dwarf to the formal dining room, “This looks big enough to hold us all tonight, don’t you think?”  
Dwalin nodded as he took in the long table. There weren’t enough chairs. “If ye need help, I’d be glad to.”  
“That’s fantastic!” Bilbo gave him a beaming smile, “Would you be kind enough and go into that room over there,” He pointed down the hall, “there should be enough chairs there. Could you bring as many as we need?”  
Dwalin nodded and set off. The door knocked. Bilbo sighed. Dwalin called from down the hall, “That’ll be the door.”  
“No really, I thought that was your stomach growling, still hungry!” Bilbo teased as he went to answer it. A booming laugh answered him. Bilbo answered the door and met a short dwarf with white hair.  
“Balin, at your service,” he bowed.   
Bilbo smiled, “Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Come on in! Lovely day it is!”  
“Aye, it is. But I think it might rain later.”  
Balin came into the home and saw Dwalin pass by him with two chairs. He gave a confused look, “Brother!”  
Dwalin looked over and set the chairs down, “By my beard! Balin, you’ve gotten taller!”  
“Wider, not taller, brother!”  
They held each other’s arms before smashing their heads together. Bilbo winced at the display. ‘Dwarves and their greetings.’  
Dwalin looked at Bilbo, “Master Baggins, if ye want, my brother can help with the preparations!”  
Balin look confused. Dwalin gave him a look, “Seems like Mister Gandalf didn’t inform Master Baggins that we were coming. Quite rude, don’t ye think?”  
Balin look affronted, “Well the nerve of that wizard! Do ye want any help, Master Baggins?”  
Bilbo chuckled, “Well if you could help me unload the pantry and set it on the table that would be wonderful. I know how much dwarves eat, and I know that it’ll take the pantry to feed thirteen of them.”  
Balin nodded and set off for the pantry. Dwalin gave Bilbo a nod before taking the chairs to the dining room. Bilbo went to the kitchen and gathered all the plates he knew he would need for the dinner. He put them on the slowly filling with food table and smiled at Balin and Dwalin, “Thank you for the help.”  
They gave him a smile before going to finish their tasks. The door knocked again and Bilbo sighed. “If this dwarf thing is about that bloody adventure, I’m going to throw him down the nearest cliff I find.’ Bilbo went to answer the door. He was met with two young dwarves, one fair haired and the other brown.  
“Fili,” the blonde one said,  
“Kili,” the brunette greeted.  
“At your service.”  
Bilbo smiled at the young ones, “Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Come on in, you’re the third party to arrive.”  
Fili and Kili walked in and took a look at the home.  
“Nice place!” Fili said as he took off his cloak and dropped it on the floor.  
Kili scraped his shoe on the glory box next to the door, “Yea, did you make it yourself?”  
Bilbo stared at them, irritated. He glared at Kili and growled, “That most certainly isn’t a mat for you to wipe your feet on.”  
Kili shivered under the glare and gave a gulp, “Sorry.”  
Bilbo just grabbed a nearby rag and threw it at him, “Clean it up, now.” As Kili set to cleaning it, Bilbo turned to Fili, “Pick up that cloak, young man, or I’ll throw you over my knee.”  
Fili coughed before picking it up and putting it on the coat hanger next to the door. Bilbo nodded at him before taking the dirty rag from Kili and setting it on the floor.   
“Good, now go wash your hands and sit in the dining room.” Bilbo watched as they rushed to comply with his demand.   
Dwalin, who was passing by, barked out a laugh, “I’ve never seen those two rush off like that unless it was their mother nipping her fangs at their feet. Glad to see someone knows how to handle them.”  
Bilbo just grunted before going over to see the full table and Balin sitting at it, already grabbing a plate for himself. Dwalin, who had finished with the chairs, sat down next to him and dug in as well. The boys came into the room and sat down; looking at Bilbo before deciding it was safe to eat. Bilbo smiled at them and gave the other two a grin.   
“Thank you again for the help,” Bilbo thanked again.  
Dwalin grunted and Balin nodded, “We’re glad to help.”  
There was another knock on the door. Bilbo moved away from the table and went to the door. ‘I wonder who it’ll be. Perhaps that blasted wizard.’ Bilbo opened the door and shouted in surprise as an avalanche of dwarves collapsed on top of him. He distantly heard Dwalin and Balin rush into the room and yell at the others to get off of him. ‘Ow, it feels like Myserie decided to sit on me.’ As the last dwarf got off him, Bilbo was helped up by Balin as Dwalin glared at someone who was still in the door.  
“Are you ok, Master Baggins?” Balin prodded the bruises forming on his body and Bilbo squirmed.  
“I’m quite alright, Master Balin. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten bruises.” Bilbo turned to look at what Dwalin was glaring at. He saw Gandalf in the door and scowled, “Master Dwalin, could you please take the dwarves into the other room and start eating. I would like to have some word with Mister Gandalf.”  
Dwalin grunted and led the others into the other room. As they passed by, Bilbo shrugged off the dwarves’ apologies, showing no concern. He glared darkly at Gandalf before grabbing him by the beard and dragged him to the sitting room, closing the door behind him. He growled at the wizard, eyes faintly glowing red and narrowing. Gandalf gulped.  
“Do not think, boy,” Bilbo hissed out, “That just because you are 240 years of age, doesn’t mean I won’t take you over my knee and wallop you. What were you thinking, bringing guests into my home, unannounced!? I should burn you to a crisp where you stand! This has better not be about that bloody adventure you tried to get me to go on!”  
“Please, Bilbo, just listen to their story. I feel that you could help them with their problem-“  
“And what? Gain a few friends along the way? I am perfectly fine here-“  
“Alone?” Gandalf gave Bilbo a sad look, “It is not healthy for you to live a lonely life, old friend. I noticed that the hobbits don’t truly welcome you in their homes. What is wrong with me trying to get you some friends?”  
“And what happens when they find out what I am? Who I am?”  
“That’ll never happen. You’ve lived in the Shire for 5,000 years now. No one here knows what you are. To them, you act like a wizard.”  
Bilbo heard the rowdy behavior of the dwarves and sighed, “We will speak of this later. I will hear their tale and I will decide then.”  
Gandalf nodded and followed him out of the room and into the dining room. They took their seats and started to eat. Bilbo gave Fili a sharp look as the young dwarf tried to stand on the table with mugs in his hands. Fili coughed before sitting back down and passing the drinks down the table. The other dwarves laughed at Fili before introducing themselves to the hobbit. Bilbo greeted them all with a smile. As they ate, they joked and played. When they were done, Bifur did the washing while the others threw the dining down the hall. Bilbo watched in amusement and gave the dwarves who were clinking the knives together a dry look.  
“Could you please stop that? You’ll blunt them.”  
“Oh, do ye hear that fellows,” Bofur laughed, “He says we’ll blunt the knives!”  
Bilbo listened as they all started to laugh and sing. He laughed as Balin gave an unconcerned look. Bilbo got up and went to the kitchen as they finished the song and smiled at the clean dishes, thanking Bifur for washing them. Bifur signed your welcome as the others laughed. They all stopped abruptly as there was a knock on the door. Bilbo did a quick count and noticed they were missing one dwarf. Gandalf noticed too and sighed.  
“He’s here.”


	4. The Thing with Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thorin arrives, is a right asshat, apologizes, and explains everything.

Bilbo smiled as he surveyed the regal looking dwarf in his doorway. The dwarf gave him a dry look before nodding to Dwalin. Gandalf gave a cough.

“Bilbo Baggins, I would like to present to you, the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Bilbo waved at him and frowned when he was ignored.

“I thought you said this place was easy to find, Gandalf. I got lost twice and wouldn’t have been able to find it without that rune drawn into the door,” Thorin grunted. 

Bilbo glared at Gandalf, “You craved a rune into my door?” Gandalf just shrugged and muttered about dwarves and their sense of direction. Bilbo just sighed and ignored the old wizard, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Oakenshield. Dinner is-“

“Where? I’m starving.” Thorin gave a sniff as he threw his cloak at Bilbo. Bilbo caught it and gave Thorin a dark look. Thorin smirked at Dwalin, “Looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

Thorin was the only one that chuckled. He stopped after a, moment of silence from the others and saw them looking uncomfortable. He turned to the hobbit and felt a thrill of fear go down his back. Bilbo gave him and icy look before he threw the cloak that was thrown at him back to the owner and pointed at Thorin’s chest.

“I will not tolerate that rudeness in my home, boy. If you continue it then I will kindly show you the door. I will not take that kind of behavior tonight, with all this chaos. Watch your language or get the hell out!”

Thorin looked surprised as the small hobbit managed to push him over quite forcefully. He saw the other dwarves give him looks, none of sympathy. Bifur muttered something in Khuzdul that he caught. Master Baggins had not known they were coming. Thorin shot Gandalf a scalding look before standing straight and looking Bilbo in the eye.

“I have overstepped myself in my stay as your guest. I apologize for that. I had not known you knew nothing of our coming here. I take it you were also not told of what exactly we are doing here?”

Bilbo glared at Gandalf, “I know it’s about that bloody adventure that he tried to get me to agree to earlier this week. I told him to come back for dinner. I did not tell him to invite whoever he pleased.”

Thorin nodded at this and set his cloak on the coat rack, “Would you like me to tell you what this is about over dinner?”

Bilbo nodded and led everyone to the dining room. As everyone took their seats, he set down a bowl of food next to Thorin. He took a seat next to the dwarf and smiled at Dwalin, who was sitting next to him. He gave a curious look to the map that Thorin produced. He read the top out loud.

“The Lonely Mountain. Isn’t that Erebor?”

Thorin nodded and Gandalf dove into an explanation. Bilbo nodded at it. 

“So your home was over run. You were driven out of your home by what? Goblins? Orcs?”

Bofur laughed at that, “Nay, laddie! That’ll be the biggest calamity to ever walk amongst us. Natural born fire breather. Goes by Smaug the Terrible.” 

Bilbo started at the name. He gave Gandalf a sharp look who returned it with a nod. He looked back at Bofur as he went on explaining what Smaug was.

“Yes, I know what a dragon is, thank you!”

Balin said something that had all the other dwarves making a fuss. Bilbo watched and listened with a growing worry as Ori told them that he’d love to kill the dragon. Kili asked Gandalf how many dragons he’s killed and Gandalf just coughed into his pipe, trying not to answer while giving Bilbo a desperate look. Thorin stopped the arguments that ensued with a shout and told them all that it was time to grab hold of their opportunity and reclaim their home.

“Are you with us, Master Bilbo?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo looked confused, “I am just a hobbit. How can I help?”

Gandalf explained that they would need a burglar to help with this task and that hobbits were very good for that kind of thing. Bilbo wrinkled his nose as Gandalf finished his explanation. Thorin nodded to Balin, who gave Bilbo a contract. Bilbo read over it and rubbed his face.

“I do believe that Gandalf and I need to have a talk before I agree to anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nom nom nom, a bit shorter than what i wanted but o well. The next one should be up tomorrow. Ta for now!


	5. Misty Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which song is sung and Bilbo makes a decision.

“Have you lost your mind!?”

Gandalf winced at the jab that came with that statement. He had been dragged to the sitting room again just a moment before, knowing that Bilbo wanted to speak to him. He hadn’t known that he would have been scolded again.

“I just thought this would be good for you-“

“Good for me!?” Bilbo gave a growl, “What part of their home was taken by a dragon did you not understand!?”

Gandalf gave a shrug, “I didn’t think it would matter.”

“Didn’t think it would matter,” Bilbo gave a bark of laughter, “When they find out what I am-“

“If,” Gandalf interrupted.

“No Gandalf, not if, when; because it is a when, there’s no doubt about that, when they find out, they will run me out as fast as they can. All that talk of friendship and curing my loneliness will all be for naught as it is extinguished before the journey’s end.”

“How can you be so sure they’ll find out?” 

“Smaug, Gandalf!” Bilbo growled, “I know why your first thought on how to reclaim Erebor was me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed! Once that overgrown dunderhead recognizes me, every friendship I’ve forged will be gone and I will have no friends. I do not want to go through that pain! I am sorry, but I can’t help.”

With that, Bilbo unlocked the door and stalked out, smiling at Balin and Thorin on his way to his room. He stopped to tell them that his house was open to them for the night as much as lodging goes. He waved at the other dwarves as he walked into his room, collapsing on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He distantly heard Balin and Thorin speaking in the hall but ignored them for his own thoughts. ‘Can I really go back to that life, as I once did? Can I really forget all that had transpired, go on an adventure that could cost me everything?’ Bilbo huffed out a breath before turning onto his side, intent on sleeping. 

Outside the room, he heard the dwarves humming, leading up to a song. 

Far over the misty mountains cold   
To dungeons deep and caverns old   
We must away ere break of day   
To seek the pale enchanted gold.   
The dwarves of yore made mightly spells,   
While hammers fell like ringing bells   
In places deep, where dark things sleep,   
In hollow halls beneath the fells. 

For ancient king and elvish lord   
There many a gleaming golden hoard   
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught   
To hide in gems on hilt of sward.   
On silver necklaces they strung   
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung   
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire   
They meshed the light of moon and sun.   
Far over the misty mountains cold   
To dungeouns deep and caverns old   
We must away, ere break of day,   
To claim our long-forgotten gold. 

Goblets they carved there for themselves   
And harps of gold; where no man delves   
There lay they long, and many a song   
Was sung unheard by men or elves.   
The pines were roaring on the height,   
The winds were moaning in the night,   
The fire was red, it flaming spread;   
The trees like torches blazed with light.   
The bells were ringing in the dale   
And men looked up with faces pale,  
The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire   
Laid low their towers and houses frail. 

The mountain smoked beneath the moon,  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.   
They fled their hall to dying fall   
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. 

Far over the misty mountains grim   
To dungeons deep and caverns dim   
We must away, ere break of day,   
To win our harps and gold from him!

Bilbo listened, his heart growing heavy as he thought of all the terror and pain Smaug brought to these people. He knew, distantly in his heart that he had already decided to go on this quest. He’d tell them in the morning, though.

When Bilbo woke up, he noticed that it was to a glass shattering, not his usual wake up call. He got up and wandered into his kitchen, stopping at what he saw. Dwalin was picking glass off the floor, what Bilbo recognized as the cookie jar. The bald dwarf looked up in alarm, looking sheepish as he saw Bilbo. Bilbo just sighed.

“Clean it up, please?” Bilbo left the dwarf on his own, stopping at the sitting room. He took in the piles of dwarves sleeping and chuckled. His eyes caught something and moved over to the table. Five minutes later, he stumbled out of the room and headed for his room, intent on his task.

Later on, when Thorin woke up, he saw a parchment on the floor next to him. He picked it up and saw it was the contract that he had given to Bilbo the night before. His eyes fell on the signatures on the bottom, smiling as he took in the hobbit’s signature. They had just gained another member.

**Author's Note:**

> I have read the Mythology of Tolkien's universe, however I choose not to adhere to his universe. These Gods are of Mabinogi make, I chose to use them instead. Got a problem with it, then leave because I'm not changing it.


End file.
